


[all by/pwp] 牝

by lostacat



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat





	[all by/pwp] 牝

这场混战开始得过于猝然，对于他而言也算始料未及。  
负责采购的D老师在拧开房门的瞬间，觉得自己差点儿没当众举旗，幸亏穿的是牛仔裤，深色款那条。不过粗粝的布料还是将他内裤里半硬兄弟挤得有些难耐。毕竟，屋里头正肆意晃动着一派浓厚混杂的信息素。

同性相斥的生物原理叫身心健康的alpha忍不住颦眉，类似于反刍的恶心从胃的底部成倍翻起。幸亏藏在众多乌烟瘴气中的那股单薄薄荷甜乖巧地冒出个头，凑过来安抚地吻着男人的嗅觉，在这个半密封的狼穴之中，它轻巧跃动的姿态如同初秋的第一滴落雨，纯得不含任何尘土杂质，深深汲取，过滤去异味，依旧是熟悉的甘美。这让他感到慰藉。  
于是D追寻本能而抬眼，不远处半掩着的卧室内，赤裸的omega手里圈握住条狰狞的劣根在撸，即便看不见也知道，上下两张嘴必定被填得满当当，交合处溢出的丰盛淫液将床单染得濡湿，扯在手里能拧出水。  
白皙的腹部表皮隆起道弧，窄腰两旁被A宽厚的掌扶着，掐紧了髋骨拇指捏着在小幅度摩挲，延展开的红痕蔓延至鼠蹊附近。而B依然在锲而不舍地干青年的脸，还有看不见表情的C君，那小子脑袋沉得很低，垂下的刘海盖住大部分脸，大概在忙于开垦那眼男人们都爱惨了的温暖淫泉。这他妈还不是搞起来了么，干得挺起劲呢，并且还趁着自己缺席的时候，忽高忽低的淫言浪语便是最好证明。

他知道叫alpha围着困顿迷茫的omega准会出事，想起外出前另外三个狼心狗肺满脸信誓旦旦的保证，男人嗤笑一声，心里暗暗骂了句，倒也不是嫉妒，多半只觉得会信他们狗屁话的自己实在可笑。  
不过他依然耐着性子将需要急冻的物品在冰箱里安置好，蔬果和脱脂奶放入冷藏层，又就着厨房里煮好的水吃进几片抑制剂。  
“回来了？”搭话的是A，另外两人都还在冲刺的紧要关头，根本顾不上来招呼。见D进门后他便松开紧箍着白宇的腕，抽身踏下床。汗湿的刘海贴在额前，造型是稍显古怪，却丝毫不影响帅气。他摸出抽屉里的打火机，给自己来了口畅快的事后烟，骨干修长的指节间浓雾缭绕，像位落魄诗人，若不看底下的话……啧啧，垂眉扫过，果不其然看见根硬挺挺地立着的屌，筋脉缠绕地突在杂草丛生的浓密阴毛间，他应当对自己的尺寸相当自满，也不忌讳被同性盯着打量，大咧咧地叉开腿靠在墙前。显然是刚刚换完接力棒在休息，将白宇全权交给了其余正干在兴头上的alpha。  
D同A随口寒暄了几句，提到最近因台风天气而滞怠的交通，抱怨完才抬首，恰好对上C捏着omega的臀尖将腿根扶起来操，这姿势方便他干得更深，也使得B那儿的口交从被迫着吞咽试探而转变为深喉。

其实B和C关系一直不赖，在发现他们搞上白宇前，D一直以为那两人是对情侣冤家，没想到却是床上冤家——在干起白宇的时候。  
又抽进几口过肺的尼古丁，掐灭烟后A取好浴衣打算去淋浴，临走前拍着D的肩，眼神暧昧巡过床上奋战的二人组，随口嘱咐，他喜欢疼点儿的，你们可别有所保留。 “这个白宇未必咯。”B挑眉说着，他眼廓深，看人时眸里总有戏，如今一对乌瞳中更是燥火卷入饥渴，骇人的波澜荡出圈圈层层。拍了把被性器顶得鼓起的侧脸，拔出后拿暗红怒张的龟头抽打起omega生得漂亮的鼻梁，懒洋洋地张口，信手拈来就是些专门侮辱人的荤话，“宝贝儿，待会儿再给我吞紧些，爷回头赏你的骚嘴一泡热的。”粗鄙的言语侮辱叫青年耳蜗都冒起热气，他狠狠推搡B，撇开下巴，似乎打定主意不再顺从这家伙。  
可惜这傲慢的架子也没机会端多久，滚，滚啊呜……omega用好不容易自由的嘴喊出半句谩骂，紧接着又被C一个默不作声的顶入碾过肉芯而咕出几股新鲜的水，惹得喘息不休。作为年纪最小的从犯，B性格恶劣得首屈一指，尤其喜欢针对白宇的嘴下毒手，但凡逮到机会就要折磨那两片唇，吻也好，操也好，沿着纹路研磨，必定要弄到红肿不堪才恋恋不舍地放过。  
眼下情况更甚，只见那睫毛，通红鼻尖，还有冒出些青涩胡茬的下颚线，都无一例外被糊满精液，斑斑白痕将omega纯絮般的表情染得极具情色意味。有些部位结块后紧紧吸附在质地细腻的肌肤间，青年不敢睁眼，唯有僵着颈线朝后瑟缩。脸被搞得一塌糊涂也罢了，可掰开两瓣肉感满盈的滑嫩后，股缝里的情况并没能好到哪里，几乎该形容为重灾区——C的好家伙虽然没有特别粗，却尤其地长，前液淋漓的头部更像条吐信的毒蟒，在勃起状态下后能翘起相当厉害的角度。射完拔出后抖了抖残精，后生崽揩去额角的薄汗，草草给出总结，“宫口还是不肯开，你待会儿试试，他从前就听你的话。”  
被指名的男人苦笑着摇头。  
小白，乖。D叹口气，勾过青年下巴，送出枚缠绵的深吻，又用指甲轻轻刮去替他将眼角周围的精痕擦净，不进去的话没法标记，你的发情期停不下来。放开……我没有，没有发情期。他哭得却格外凶残，眼角似被人用力捏揉过地湿红，比身体原主人历经初夜的那回还要严重，泪水嘀嘀嗒嗒就没断过线。下半身战况惨烈的刑罚仍在继续，C成结后仍然执拗，一个劲地扒弄穴旁的褶皱，试图测试某种可能性。早被奸得红熟浪荡的躯体连骨骼交接处都淌着股骚媚，恬不知耻也欲壑难填，自然乐意被变着花样狎玩，这不，才揉了会儿就能塞进食指的前两节。该是疼的，虽然没有见红。  
“括约肌放松，再撑大一些，前辈，还没有吃完呢。”  
子宫前的内腔被充分干开了，软糯粘人，无论怎么变着角度撞都能收获快乐，泥泞湿热的雌穴在反复刺激中缴械，源源不断地喷起清液，开阀般泄出的洪潮漫过腿根，被甬道泡得滚烫的精液紧随其后，杂拌着信息素，一时间麝香四起。这世间还没有哪位alpha能脾气好到甘愿分享自己的老婆，就像嗜甜者不愿给出哪怕半张裹过糖的彩纸，他们都心怀不轨，试图暗度陈仓觊觎些不属于自己的东西，同时却又将对方视若生命。  
在后知后觉的懊悔中食髓知味，靠着此攒在手中仅存余温的欢愉苦心经营着，试图饮鸩止渴。他们痛苦又焦虑，因为那些本该天经地义的事在他身上无法得到通行许可。名为白宇的青年，被标记却不能被占据的omega，看起来乖，骨子里却倔，谁都不能逼迫他——所以这注定是场两败俱伤的讨伐与被征服，即便身体被千百次地用雄精灌溉，操至透熟多汁，哪怕媲美那些站在暗巷里用几张钞票就让骑上整夜的婊子，每个毛孔都弥散出诱发兽欲淫浪光泽……被调教成雌性的男人心和灵魂仍旧自由。他是月色弥漫，是潮起潮落后沉默的漆黑礁石，像那些浮在无垠高空中的薄云，看似随风而动，实则无法捕捉。  
而男人们选择了最为绝望也是唯一的方式，捕光捉影，去仰望。达成了。  
D的胸膛剧烈起伏，他箍着omega的后脑勺，最后啮了口藏在下唇里那枚深色的暗痣。被啃得咬痕叠覆的腺体，堵在子宫里的浓稠精液，多重标记在A完成最后的迸发后得到彻底实现。白宇颤抖着，从嗓子眼里泌出一句仓促的低吟。被强行括开的肿烫膜瓣在alpha的结退出后缓缓闭合，重新回归了软糯紧致处子状态。而他再度沉沉睡去，陷入黑甜的无人之境。

Side Story  
A  
他觉得这事简直邪门透了。  
怀里的青年是他看着长大的，从小娃娃模样看到青涩少年，再到如今被操开了的风韵成熟。本该如此。  
“这儿的我是什么样的啊……”，那人用手肘的骨头抵着他肩膀小幅度撞了撞，恹恹地问。很乖，给操，骚。他脑子里咕噜滚过是四个关键词，不过对着这双眼睛，却一个都懒得提。这男人是白宇，又不是白宇。他不明白D为什么能够如此淡定自如，只知道自己心底埋着团无处宣泄怨气。小东西彻底将他忘了，一干二净地，连同他们之间曾经的承诺。  
不熟是吗，没关系。再操操就好，趁着这家伙还没弄清楚顺位问题，双眼迷瞪仓皇，还是用老办法吧，就像当初给他破处那般，彻底地干熟。

B  
白宇上周末给的那临门一脚可真鸡巴疼。平白无故遭罪的男人吃痛地咬牙，子孙袋都还依稀记得那份被重击后的热辣。  
别的alpha好这孩子暖洋洋的手心，修长的腿，还有腰腹，穴，偏偏男人只想要那张嘴。“不让怀？”男人盯着这个年长自己少许，却是公司后辈的倔鬼，冷笑，“乖乖，那就给老子泻火。”

C  
你觉得根本不需要做什么思想建设，因为你知道自己无法彻底拥有他。  
毕竟你与他也不算熟悉，变成现在这种关系纯属巧合。这omega的脑袋瓜里在计划些什么小九九你怎么会不明白，佯装无辜而已。  
A与他有情分，B是仗着性子蛮横暴戾白宇拗不过，D呢，那男人城府极深，总读不懂那唇角上扬的似笑非笑背后都在思忖着如何的思考，可这小前辈偏偏又待他最好。  
可是你呢，你想。  
你一无所有。

D  
我知道全部的真相。  
包括这桩屋子里的四个男人都想要行使关于他子宫的处女权利的事，当然了我也是其中一员，或许该说我的需求最为迫切，毕竟作为他最后的男人，我同他认识的时间短，却陷得最深。  
“你们、说到底你们根本不在乎我的意愿！”白宇在早先时就发过牢骚说他要离开，那时候他的肚子里已经有宝宝了，孕吐和嗜睡让他的身材变得比往常更为圆润柔软，原本一掐就是骨头的侧腰也开始有了些风韵，可我们还来不及分别到底谁才是那个该死的幸运儿。他便消失了。  
有回我精虫上脑，把他摁在粗糙的露天阳台墙面前站着干，拽起大腿，不许脚心触地。哥，哥哥。那是他第一次哭着喊我。白宇这家伙给这么多男人翻来覆去地操过后，却仍然只愿喊我哥。其实我明白他也会愿意给我生孩子的，从他背着发小对我敞开双腿的那刻起，我晓得自己已经成功争取到他心底的一席之地。虽然存在感依然微弱，有些东西还处于萌芽初期。  
但他心里已经有我了。  
可这个只属于我的专有名词却已经许久没有再听见过，其他的白宇都不会这样称呼我。  
我自然也喜欢这个白宇，就像之前来到过我们身边的其他每一个白宇那样，都是可爱的，鲜活，生动，比我见过的任何其他omega都要更具生命力，我相信没有谁能拒绝他们，一如没有人能拒绝美，至少我做不到。可他终究不是我的白宇。我的白宇消失在某个无人知晓的日子里，或许是上个雨季刚结束，水雾还没来得及飘散的那晚。我猜他在做出要消失的决定前曾试探过我的口风，那天我们难得喝了酒，他伏在迷你吧台的桌面前，用坨红的侧颊磨蹭起微凉的玻璃面，你愿意要宝宝么……我语塞，脑子醉醺醺有些慌乱，我知道白宇真正在意的并不是孩子，他的意思是问我能不能允诺一个家给他。  
我口拙，又不想撒谎，而沉默让白宇失望，他给了我一杯莫吉托的时间，在那双眼睛里的星星般的光屑逐一散去后，我知道我终于彻底地失去了他。  
A终于玩腻了，把青年留在屋里，我在这个无辜的白宇陷入昏睡后用毛毯将他裹起，捏着还没被旁人骚扰过的耳垂，躺在他身旁偷偷地吻他，干巴巴说了几句不太动听的情话。我唤他小白，又说自己爱他。希望另外的白宇也能听到，如果每一个平行世界里的白宇都能听见就更好了……我想告诉他们，和他，哥哥是愿意的。


End file.
